Hadiah Spesial
by Kristi Tamagochi
Summary: Hadiah yang di pertama kali di dapatkan Sasuke sekaligus yang terindah...


Wew… aku buat fic ini di hari ultah Sasuke jam 11 malem gara gara ga ada wkt…

XoXoXo

' Huff… akhirnya… selesai juga aku ngambil kue ini mana hujan lagi.' Batin Sakura

Sakura apa yang dia lakukan? Tentu saja dia mengambil pesanan kue tart untuk suaminya yang ia cintai, dia mau memberikan surprise tentu saja.

' Tuhan, semoga ia senang dengan apa yang ku berikan, semoga ia bisa senang dengan hadiah yang aku beri ini. ' batin Sakura –_lagi_

Hujan yang sangat deras ini jalan yang becek juga licin tak jadi soal untuk Sakura, karena ia mau menemui orang yang paling ia cintai, dan ia ingin memberikan hadiah yang begitu special di hari ini, hadiah terindah di sepanjang masa.

XoXoXo

Flashback on

" Sasuke. Kalau kau berulang tahun nanti mau aku kasih hadiah apa?" tanya Sakura

" Eh, apa ? terserah kamu lah, tidak di beri hadiah aku pun bisa senang kalau ku rayakan bersama kamu saja." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik ke Sakura

" Lho kok tidak minta apa apa sih, harusnya aku berikan sesuatu yang special untukmu, suamiku tercinta ( weeekss )." Sakura merayu

" Hn.. kamu ini, tidak masalah lah, aku pinta kamu tetap setia, kamu sayang sama aku, kamu masih mencintai aku, kamu berikan aku kecupan lembut di bibir ini setiap hari, itu cukup setiap hari kau lakukan aku sudah seperti di beri aku hadiah istimewa." Kata Sasuke lembut dan memandang lekat lekat mata Sakura – _Hijau dan Hitam bertemu, itulah hal yang disukai mereka, saat itulah semua dimulai dari saling bertatap mata, akan terasa semua, rasa sayang, kebohongan, rasa peduli, dan semua akan terlihat…-_

" Kau…" kata Sakura diikuti dengan bibir Sakura yang mencium lembut bibir Sasuke dan Sasukepun membalasnya, mereka kini saling merasakan kehangatan, yang menjalar di badan mereka dan rasa geli di perut yang membuat mereka senang seakan ada cupid yang menari nari.

Flashback off

XoXoXo

' Hff… hujan begitu derasnya mungkin aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah, hari ini, mungkin juga pulang telat. Hhh… dingin sekali. Sakura apa kau baik baik saja di rumah?' pikir Sasuke

Mereka saling ingin bertemu, saling merindukan, ingin saling menatap lembut.. ingin merasakan kehangatan, ingin mereka yang punya dunia ini, ingin saling membelai lembut, intinya ingin saling 

melepas rindu. Padahal baru juga setengah hari lebih beberapa jam mereka tidak bertemu sudah saling merindukan. Biasa lah, pengantin baru…

XoXoXo

' Aa… mengapa hujan begitu deras sih, becek lagi.. duh, tapi tidak apalah demi ingin memberi surprise untuknya aku rela basah basahan seperti anak kecil, untuknya apapun akan kulakukan.'

Hanya itu yang dipikirkan Sakura, ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di tempat kerja Sasuke dengan selamat dan memberikan hadiah yang sangat indah, dan tak mungkin bisa dilupakan.

XoXoXo

Flashback on

" Sasuke selamat ulang tahun sayang." Sapa Sakura yang baru bangun dari tempat tidur. Disertai dengan mencium dahi Sasuke.

" Ngh… hei, makasih, kau ingat yaa??" kata Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan dan di kalimat akhir dengan nada menyindir.

" Hei, tentu saja aku ingat, mana mungkin tidak." Kata Sakura manja …

" Oh, kalau begitu terimakasih istriku tercinta." Dan Sasuke pun memeluknya erat " Jangan, tinggalkan aku yaa, Sakura-chan. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

" Tentu aku tidak mungkin sayang, aku juga akan setia untuk selamanya. Kau juga harus setia padaku." Bisik Sakura ditelinga Sasuke

" Oh, oke pasti, tentu, aku akan setia dan terus menyangimu." Jawab Sasuke yang pasti memeluk Sakura.

" Kau, mau hadiah apa ?" tanya Sakura

" Emm… apapun kalau darimu aku senang, tapi ditadk di beri hadiah juga tidak apa apa." Ujar Sasuke yang masih memeluk Sakura

" Hey, aku pasti memberimu hadiah Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura melepas pelukannya.

" Terserah padamu istriku." Sasuke terkesan tidak begitu tertarik

" Oke, lihat saja nanti pasti aku beri hadiah dan kamu akan suka dengan hadiah yang kuberikan.

Flashback off

XoXoXo

' Eh, tadi pagi Sakura mau beri hadiah pada hari ini apa yaa kira kira, hm.. aku harus terlihat tertarik dengan hadiah yang diberikannya, yaa sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hadiah, karena memang dari dulu aku tidak pernah diberi hadiah.' Pikir Sasuke – _Kau bohong Uchiha-san!!_

Yeah, memang mungkin anggapannya begitu, tapi entah apa reaksi Uchiha-san.. setelah tahu apa hadiah yang diberikan Sakura.

XoXoXo

_Tok tok tok_

" Hn… masuk." Jawab Sasuke begitu mendengar suara ketukan dari luar.

_**Kriek**_

" Hei, Sasuke-kun. Apa kabarnya." Tanya Sakura

" Oh, hei, ini hujan deras kenapa kau ke sini, aku saja berencana pulang telat, karena hujannya sangat deras, nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana, nanti kalau begitu kamu harus cepat mandi lalu tidur yaa sampai dirumah." Yaah nada bicara Sasuke seperti marah karena khawatir tentunya.

" Aku, baru sampai, kenapa kau langsung memarahi aku?" Tanya Sakura

" Oh, maaf, tapi aku sangat khawatir kepadamu." Jawab Sasuke

" Aku kemari mau memberikan kue tart ini padamu. Juga aku mau berikan hadiah special untukmu di hari ulang tahunmu ini." Kata Sakura tanpa jeda

" Apa yang mau kau berikan kepadaku?" Tanya Sasuke ' Aku tidak tertarik apapun yang kau berikan, aku, hanya sayang padamu saja, aku tidak peduli kau mau berikan apa padaku.' Batinnya

" Aku pikir ini hadiahnya." Kata Sakura sambil menggerakkan tangan Sasuke ke perutnya. Sasuke tau apa maksud Sakura, Sasuke kaget ia tercengang, dan tanpa pikir panjang ia memeluk Sakura.

" Sakuraaa-chaan, terima kasih, hadiahmu sangat indah, aku sangat menyukainya, terima kasih Sakura-chan." Teriak Sasuke tidak peduli ada berapa orang diluar ruangannya.

" Iya, tentu aku sangat bahagia, ini janin ini pasti aku jaga tentu, Sasuke, kita besarkan anak kita dengan penuh kasih sayang." Ujar Sakura

" Kalau kau menjaga janin ini harusnya kamu bukannya hujan hujanan istirahat dirumah, makan makan yang bergizi." Nasehat Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi memeluk Sakura

" Hehehe, maaf aku saking senangnya jadi di bela belain hujan hujanan." Jawab Sakura disertai cengiran.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama, lama sekali…, Dan Sasuke jujur bahwa ia sangat suka dan senang dengan apa yang di berikan Sakura padanya.

**The End**

Sbenernya mau buat fic ini pas tanggal 23 juli eh, malah ga isa, mana sekolah siang lagi bikin bête aja, jadi jarang buka laptop lagi. Ok aku minta REVIEWSnya yaa.. mohon dikritik ok..!! Ni fic baru isa di update yaa hr ini...


End file.
